Waka's birthday
by divineretrebution
Summary: Ammy's been planning Waka's birthday for a while but she never expected this to happen. And to top it off she forgot to get him a gift! Well she is the great goddess, she'll think of something. AmmyXWaka, IssunXKabegami.


**hi guys**

**alright this has to be my most random idea ever, well one of them. ****I honestly don't know how i come up with this stuff. and yes you read right there is some KabegamiXIssun in this one shot. Why, cause i thought it would be cute! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okami **

* * *

**Waka's Birthday**

Finally, after weeks and weeks of preparation and planning, it was here. Ammy had spent the last two months planning Waka's surprise birthday party and now the day was finally here. She had persuaded him to take her down to Nippon to pick up Issun, who was also in on it, for a visit.

The trip back was a long one. It started with Issun asking if they were there yet every five minutes and asks what all the buttons did. Somewhere along the way he started singing "one hundred bottles of sake" at the top of his voice. After about eighteen bottles Waka said that if Issun continued he would personally throw him off the ship.

When they landed they were greeted by the sound of fourteen brush gods and goddess shouting "happy birthday!" The plain had been decorated with red and white balloons and streamers. Beaming, Ammy turned to face Waka.

He blinked, and then smiled. "Was this your idea?" he asked.

"Maybe~"

"Alright! Party time!" Issun (who was now normal sized) shouted, fists raised in the air.

Ammy did a double take. "What the- Issun!?"

"What? How am I supposes to dance with all the hot babes if I'm tiny?" She slugged his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"To remind you not to do anything stupid."

* * *

"Alright, who wants to play strip poker!" Issun called. Ammy punched his arm again. "Ow! Aw what the heck furball!"

"We're not gonna play strip poker."

"Ok then, how bout spin the bottle?"

"Ooooo that sounds like fun!" Kabegami said, bounding over.

"Don't encourage him." Ammy scolded.

"No really, I wanna play!" she said, straightening the puffy, white skirt of her dress.

Ammy looked pleadingly over at Waka, he shrugged.

"Fine, will play spin the bottle…"

Sakigami came waltzing over, hands in the pockets of his red trousers. "What's this I hear about spin the bottle?"

"We were just about to play" Kabe said "You wanna join us?"

"Sure. Hey Yumi were gonna play spin the bottle, wanna play?" he called to his younger sister.

Yumigami adjusted the large mocha hammer on her shoulder. "I think I'll pass." She said dryly, walking off.

"Aw ya stick in the mud." He called after her. "How bout you Baki?"

Bakugami shrugged. "Yeah sure, why not."

"I'll play!" Nuregami chirped.

"Great!" Kabegami squeaked, grabbing a bottle off one of the food tables.

All seven sat in a circle on the ground, Kabe set the bottle in the middle

"Birthday boy first!" She sang.

Waka spun, it twirled for a minute before stopping on Nuregami directly across from him. He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Weak!" Issun called.

Ammy shot him a warning look. "I'm not gonna let you play if you don't behave."

"What?"

"Ok Nure-chan, your turn." Kabe said.

Nuregami spun, it landed on Sakigami one to her right. She kissed the top of her little brothers head.

Then Saki went, it landed on Ammy who was across from him. He grabbed his sister's hand and kissed it, whisking his hat off his head.

Ammy spun the bottle and it landed on Waka.

"AWWWW!" Saki cried in a high-pitched voice, everyone laughed.

Ammy leaned over Issun, who was sitting between them, and kissed Waka. They held the kiss for a long moment.

"Alright, break it up you two." Issun said, pushing them apart.

Waka coughed then spun again.

A hush fell over the circle, because the bottle had landed on Issun. The two looked at each other.

"No, nope, no way, na ah, not gonna happen." Issun said, crossing his arms.

"Come on Issun this was your idea." Ammy pointed out.

"Yeah, come on, do it, do it, do it!" Kabegami chanted.

Soon Sakigami had joined in, then Ammy, and soon the circle was chanting "Do it, do it, do it."

Issun shook his head "Nope, no way, not in a million ye-" He was cut short by Waka's kiss.

The circle erupted in cheers and applauds. Kabe and Ammy squealed, putting their hands over their mouths.

Waka pulled back, smirking.

Issun fervently rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth. "EW! HALF BAKED PROPHET GERMS! EW EW EW!"

Everyone, including Waka, was laughing.

"Come on Issun, it's your turn." Bakugami said.

"Fine" He grumbled.

He spun, when it had stopped the bottle was pointing at Kabe.

She giggled "Come here Issun-chan, I have something to get that icky taste out of your mouth~"

She leaned across the circle, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him. Sakigami whistled.

Kabe laid her head on Issun's shoulder. "Better now?" Issun nodded mutely. She giggled moving back to her seat.

Issun's eyes were wide, face flushed, he raised a hand to his lips. Everyone was laughing now.

"Carefully Kabe, you're gonna make Issun fall in _love_" Ammy teased.

This snapped him back to reality. "Hey shut it will ya, I'm not gonna do that!" He shouted, face bright red. More laughter. "C-can we do something else?" he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, presents!" Kabe cheered, leaping to her feet "Come on Waka-kun let's gooooo!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

Ammy face palmed "I honestly wonder about that girl sometimes" then her eye widened in horror. _OH NO! I forgot his present!_

* * *

Wrapping paper lay all over the ground. Waka had already received his repaired winged cap from Yomigami, a new sword from Moegami and Tachigami, and winter coat from Itegami. Nuregami gave him a bottle of water with healing properties, from Kazegami, a charm that enhanced the speed of the holder, and from Gekigami, a bow and arrows.

"Oh, oh, me next, me next!" Kabegami cried, bouncing up and down.

She thrust and lumpy package, wrapped in purple paper and topped with a gold bow, into his hands. He pulled off the paper and held up a new shirt. It was much like the one he was wearing now except it was green and didn't have the puffballs on the front.

"Tadaa!" Kabe cried, putting one hand on her hip, the other she held in the air.

"Thank you Kabegami." Waka bowed his head stightly.

Kasegami went next, handing him a jug of sake with a bow tied around it. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Er… thank you Kasegami" he set the jug beside him on the ground.

Yumigami handed him a box that contained her homemade mocha. Bakugami gave him a softball sized bomb telling him it could blast through almost anything.

"Our turn!" Hasagami said cheerfully.

Sakigami and Tsutagami tossed necklaces of flowers over Waka's head.

"Happy birthday our brother-in-law to be!" Tsui exclaimed, plopping down next to him and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Speaking of which, why is there not a ring on this ones pretty little hand?" Suki asked, wrapping an arm around Ammy.

"Better hurry up mate" Hasagami adviced "Pretty gal like her won't wait forever!"

The two blushed a violent red.

Alright my turn!" Issun said, he handed Waka a small box. Inside was a flowery hair pin. Everyone began to laugh. "Should look nice with your hair!"

Waka reddened again and put the hair piece back in its box.

Pretty soon the Hanagami trio picked up their instruments and began to play.

"Oooooo come on Issun let's dance!" Kabe cheered, grabbing a blushing Issun by the hand a pulling him onto the dance floor.

Waka stood and offered his hand to Ammy. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled "Of course."

* * *

The night was drawing to a close. The trio had stopped playing and most of the brush gods were headed off to bed. Issun had disappeared a while ago and, come to think of it, no one had seen Kabegami for a while either… Waka and Ammy were headed back to their house as well.

"You know, I don't remember receiving a gift from you ma Cherie." Waka said playfully.

Ammy's cheeks pinkend "Ah…" she spotted a little red bow in the pile of wrapping paper and stuck it to her head. "H-happy birthday!"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh my, its exactly what I wanted." He whisper. Gently he pulled the bow off her head, bring his lips to meet hers.


End file.
